Equipment
NOTE: This page layout is temporary and will be modified over the next few weeks. Eventually, this page will list all armor and jewelry pieces found in WoD by class and level. You can volunteer to help build this page by leaving a comment on the Community Portal Talk Page (click on the "Add topic" button). An explaination of the basic layout and editing guidelines will be given to you. Thanks, Madamwest (profile | wall | ) 14:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) __TOC__ Introduction What is considered equipment in the game (and on this Wiki) is armor, weapons, accessories (aka "jewelry") and faith badges. Basically, anything that can be equipped to a character from the Character/Bag menu ©. The quality (grade and star, when applicable) of your equipment is just as important to the progress of your character as pets, mounts, souls, cards and gems are. Equipment usually share the following characteristics: *Equipment levels (Lv 10/15, 20/25, etc) *"Binding" status: "Bound" or un-bound ("Binds upon Equipping"). If you equip any piece of equipment, it becomes bound to your character, meaning that it can't be traded or sold to others. Once an equipment piece becomes Bound, there is no way to "un-bind" it, you can only sell it, degrade it or discard it to get rid of it. *Grade (D, C, B, A or S) *Equipment Slots: (10 in all: Head, Chest, Armor, Waist, Feet, Right-Hand Weapon, Gloves, Necklaces, 2 Ring slots, Faith Badge and Left-Hand Weapon.) *Card Slots (with the exception of faith badges) *Gems slots (only for armor and weapons) There are many different sets of armor and weapons, and jewelry sets along the way. From level 1 to level 70, a new set of armor is available as you reach a new level decade. As your character progresses past level 70, the top-tier equipment has to be evolved to a different grade and gradually upgraded to a new level. Before listing the pieces of equipment in this game, there are a few features and concepts to understand. Equipment Grades From level 1 all the the way to level 120, the grade of the equipment, which is color coded and is expressed as a letter, is an indication of its quality. The better the grade, the better the base stats of the equipment overall but it is also harder to get. The order of the grades is as follows: *Grade D (white color in the game) *Grade C *Grade B *Grade A* *Grade S Note (*): There are two types of Grade A armor and weapons: non-crafted or "dropped" (which is usually dropped as loot by Field Bosses, dungeon bosses or main area npcs when it comes to 70+ gear) and crafted (armor pieces created with blueprints, these generally have higher max stats, keep reading for more info...) How to get equipment There are many different ways to get equipment in WoD: *By completing quests (usually at lower levels). *By collecting loot dropping from dungeon or event npcs, field bosses or "main area" npcs. *By collecting the rewards of an event at completion (for example, in Recover the Wings.) *By buying from the Auction House or trading in Channel, World or with your friends/guildmates. *By crafting weapons and pieces of armor with blueprints and blueprint materials. *By upgrading or elevating armor and weapons from the Character/Bag menu (after level 70) Armor and Weapons Sorted by class, level, grade and set name. Note that only the Grade A crafted sets give attributes bonuses by equiping multiple set items. All other lower quality equipment pieces have been grouped into similarly named sets even though they offer no set bonuses. They are "sets" in name solely for the purpose of this wiki. Knight (Level 1-70) ---- Berserker (Lv 70 -120) ---- Crusader (Lv 70-120) ---- Hunter (Level 1-70) ---- Ranger (Lv 70-120) ---- Stalker (Lv 70-120) ---- Mage (Level 1-70) ---- Sage (Lv 70-120) ---- Warlock (Lv 70-120) ---- Priest (Level 1-70) ---- Cleric(Lv 70-120) ---- Inquisitor (Lv 70-120) ---- Category:Equipment Accessories and Jewelry Sorted by level and grade. All Classes (Level 25-70) All Classes (Level 78-109) Faith Badges Category:Equipment